Chances Are
by squeakykiki
Summary: This is just a fluffy little songfic inspired by a song of the same name. Some lyrics have been ommited to aid the flow of the story. Booth POV.


**I hadn't intended to write anything until after my exams...but inspiration stuck. This was inspired by "Chances Are" by Robert Downey Jr. and Vonda Shepard. Love him! **

**And, before you ask, no, unfortunately Bones is not mine. Just rub it in, why don'tcha?**

Snow covered the city; an almost impenetrable blanket that made the impossible seem all the more likely and made everything look just a little bit magical. Heavy silver swirls fluttered past his window, tinging with blue around the edges when they fell before his headlights. Despite having the heating turned on full blast, Seeley Booth still wore his thick woolen gloves as he drove, eyes squinting as he peered through the whirling flakes. As ever, something began to flutter and somesault deep inside of him as he turned on to the familiar street.

_Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight_

There was no night that he actively planned on visiting here without cause to drop in on her, it just always seemed to happen. It was completely out of his control. Some nights he'd say goodbye to her after a gruelling day and fully intend to go straight home, to not lay eyes on anything associated with Temperance Brennan until the following morning. There were nights when he'd be returning home, exhausted, from a long day at the office, and thinking of nothing but a hot meal and his bed shortly thereafter. Other nights he could be at home, having not seen her all day, and tell himself he was simply going for a drive to clear his head. All roads seemed to lead to one place, however, and it was inevitable that he'd stop on this street at least once in a 24 hour period.

_  
__Seems I always end up driving by,_

He parked opposite her building and glanced over at it with a little sigh. It had been like this for as long as he could remember. Sometimes he'd tell himself it was simply his protective nature. That excuse worked rather well in the earlier days, given Brennan's inexperience with going out into the field and all of the problems that accompanied this. As time went by, it was to make sure she wasn't feeling too upset over the situation with her father and brother. How he could assess this from a car parked on the opposite side of the road wasn't clear, but it always seemed like a viable excuse. Now…now he didn't even know. He was above trying to degrade the occurrence as simply a habit. He wanted to be here. He needed to be here. Every single night.

_  
Ever since I've known you  
It just seems you're on my way,_

He really wasn't sure why. His lips quirked at the idea of what she'd say, let alone what she'd do, if she discovered that he kept watch over her for a small portion of the night. He wouldn't even be able to justify it if she asked. Because he felt like it? Because he had to? Because a mad, wonderful impulse took over and he simply had to get into a car and not stop driving until he got here? He chuckled to himself, resting his forehead on his knuckles, his hands still gripping the steering wheel.

_  
All the rules of logic don't apply._

And so, for reasons unbeknownst to himself, he stole under cover of darkness and parked across the street from Brennan's apartment. He usually stayed for around an hour, becoming increasingly agitated as his skin started to hum from inactivity. But, generally, he had plenty to do to keep his mind occupied. He could recall incidents with his parter; moments that caught his breath at how much he felt for her or made him gasp with uncontrollable laughter at her cluelessness. He was completely unaware that he often chuckled softly as he thought back over conversations, that his lips moved silently as he remembered certain dialogue they'd shared. At other times he'd simply imagine what she was doing at that particular moment. Working, no doubt. Would she be wearing her work clothes or would she have changed into something more comfortable? Would she have taken her makeup off? Would she be more at ease, more comfortable, more…naked, in an emotional sense, than he'd ever seen her? He wondered.

I long to see you in the night,

At times he wished that she wasn't at home when he arrived, that she could return as he was waiting and he could accidentally-on-purpose be visiting at the same time. What would happen, though? Would she invite him in? And, if she did, would he play it safe as usual or truly take advantage of this fateful coincidence and do something about the intense slamming of his heart whenever he saw her? Would he trail his fingers along her skin, feather light, just enough to make her shiver deliciously? Would he catch her eye and refuse to let go? Would he tell her how he felt and how these feelings seemed to intensify with every passing day? Would he kiss her? Would she let him? Would they…could they…

_  
Be with you 'til morning light.  
_

He sat back, leaning against the headrest. His breathing seemed to slow as he sifted details and recollections through his mind. The complete deafness that accompanied the snow thrummed against his eardrums…but it still couldn't drown out the memory of the soft cadence of her laugh. The husky timbre of her voice when she whispered…the brilliance of her gaze when her eyes caught his…the gentle expressions of her mouth…the glow of her skin. Booth groaned quietly, the sound vibrating down to his chest, though whether in appreciation or frustration he couldn't tell.

_  
Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight..._

She always visited him when he slept, almost as though returning the favour of his nightly visits in the physical world with beautiful visions of herself in the unconscious realm. Some nights she was silent, simply gazing at him and smiling a very secret smile to herself. Other nights she spoke, the smoky sound of her words replaying in his head for hours after he awoke. There were times when they clung to one another and simply drew strength from the other's presence. There were other times when they'd kiss…and sometimes do a lot more than kissing. Regardless of the situation, dream Booth was always able to confess to her how he felt…and how strongly he felt it. And he could honestly promise her that he'd never stop feeling this way. And dream Brennan always believed him.

_  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have_

He had never felt this way about anyone before. Generally, if he developed feelings for someone who was a friend, it was simply a crush; an infatuation that would preoccupy his thoughts for a time and fade as quickly as it had developed. But this was no crush. Something that hammered this strongly within him night and day…that ebbed and flowed at the back of his mind no matter what else he was doing…no, this was love. There was no second guessing or alternative theories. He was one hundred percent completely in love with Temperance. And it was stronger than any other romantic love he'd ever known. He'd loved Rebecca. Heck, at one stage he'd even loved Cam. There was no disputing that. And, foolishly, he'd thought this meant that he knew what it was to be in love. He shook his head slightly, amused by his naivety. But this was…this was breath-snatching, world-turning, heart-stopping, crazy, bubbling, out of control, once-in-a-lifetime love. And it was never going to change or fade. No matter what happened in the intervening years, he knew that he would love her until he drew his last breath.

You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best, I've ever met.

Sometimes in his dreams, after the kissing and declarations were through, he envisioned his life with her. It wouldn't be traditional. He knew this. It was unlikely that there would be a big white wedding and sixteen children in their future…but sometimes he dreamed about this anyway. Most of the time, though, his fantasies followed a more practical route: moving in together, staying together, and growing old together. The ghost of a smile that flitted over his features as he woke from one of these dreams was nothing compared to the intense happiness he felt at the very possibility of he and Brennan being romantically involved and remaining together and faithful to one another for the rest of their lives.

_  
And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side_

He would awake feeling rejuvinated, refreshed and ridiculously pleased with his life. He could practically skip to work, flying high on the possibility of her love. The memories of a previous night's dreams could sustain him through mind-numbing meetings, back-aching hours of paperwork and sanity-threatening interrogations. And when he was confronted with an image, a detail so horrendous that it seemed to pierce, icy cold, into his very soul, he simply had to close his eyes and recall the words she'd spoken, the looks she'd given him, to lend him the strength to go on. And he was always eager for her to come to him again, to feel her next to him and to whisper the words he'd rehearsed endlessly in his head.

_  
And in the morning I'll be longing  
For the night, for the night…  
_

With a start, Booth realised that he'd sat, lost in thought, for almost an hour and a half. He shook his head vigorously and blinked once or twice. He stretched his back and heard a number of sharp popping sounds. He had a moment of disorientation and had to hastily close his eyes once more. He rubbed his sleepy face, trying to will his blood to circulate so that he mightn't feel so numb, so ready to drift off. With a grunt, he turned the key in the ignition. He glanced back up at Brennan's apartment. He didn't move, just sat silent and watchful, for another three minutes. Then, regretfully and with extremely slow movements, he moved the car out onto the street once more. He cast one more look at her building, muttering something inaudible, as he drove by. He flexed his fingers cautiously as he strained his eyes to see through the fountain of snow tumbling past his windscreen. His teeth ground together gently as he rejoined the city traffic.

After a while, he forgot his tiredness and simply enjoyed the pictoresque etheral landscape. The tension in his neck faded and his shoulders dropped as he travelled along. Regardless of how long it took, he would make it home in one piece. His lips twitched and his eyes glittered, mysterious shadows falling over his face in time with the softly falling snow. Best of all, when he eventually got home, he knew he had something very pleasant to look forward to._  
_

_Chances are I'll see you_

_Somewhere in my dreams tonight..._


End file.
